Guard the beers or suffer the price...
by Miaowing Kat
Summary: Rogue was to guard Wolvie's beer. Rogue asked Cyclops to guard them... Well, in the end, everyone suffers.


You know the drill…These characters belong to Marvel, no money in it for me, don't sue me… I'm not sure if that's it…

You know the drill…These characters belong to Marvel, no money in it for me, don't sue me… I'm not sure if that's it…

PLEASE write to me at: [miaowing_kat@hotmail.com][1] Hate mail welcome!

This is my first go at a fic not written in play-form, so it's not that good…

Guard the beers or suffer the price…

The chocolates disappeared from the box one by one. *Sometimes in a handful, but nobody's counting* Anyway, the chocolates disappeared one by one into the mouth of Jean Grey.

"Hun, I thought you were on a diet? *Well, there's gotta be some other reason next to exercise why they look like that* " Jean shook her head at Cyclops as she popped the last chocolate into her mouth.

"I finished yesterday. This is my reward."

"Damn. I want some chocolates now."

"Go get some then." Cyclops nodded and walked out of the room.

"Wolverine, is it really necessary t' keep watch over your beers like this?"

"Yes Rogue. Your boyfriend stole one last night. I won't have him taking any more!"

"Can't ya jus' beat him up?"

"I'm not allowed… We've already had Gambit beaten up too many times in previous stories. *according to most reviews* I can't beat him up till the next story."

"Hide them in a safer place then."

"He's a thief darlin'. He'll find them."

"How about Ah guard them. He'd never take 'em from me if he knows what's good for him."

"Thank you. Now, I am in dire need for a smoke in the garden. Don't ask me why, I just need one." Wolverine ran out of the kitchen, almost bumping into Cyclops as the passed each other. 

"Rogue, are there any chocolates in the fridge?"

"Sorry Cyclops, but Jean took them all."

"I was afraid of that…" Rogue put her gloved hand on Cyclops' shoulder and patted it sympathetically. 

"Look, Ah'll go t' th' store if ya guard Logan's beer from Gambit."

"Deal." Cyclops sat down at table. *My, they do move around a lot, don't they?*

"Hello." The man from behind the counter smiled at Rogue as she placed 4 items in front of him. Rogue took the items including the large box of chocolates and placed them haphazardly in her bag. She said goodbye to the man, and was about to leave when she spotted Jubilee outside.

"Hi Jubilee."

"Hi Rogue, how come you're here?" Rogue pointed at the bag.

"Ah'm buyin' some chocolates fer Cyclops."

They walked out of the store together, chatting about 'girl stuff'.

"Hey, you took so long Rogue!" Cyclops grabbed the chocolates eagerly out of her hands. Rogue put on a disgusted face as she watched Cyclops pig out on all the delicious choccys. *I love the word 'Choccy'* 

"Ugh. A grown man behaving like a 4 year old over a box of chocolates. Not even a word of gratitude..." Cyclops stopped stuffing his face.

"You took a very long time Rogue. I was dying over here! I have all the right to not thank you. You probably took so long because you were chatting nonsense with Jubilee!"

"Oooh! That did it!" Rogue and Jubilee dived on top of Cyclops and kicked his butt as he lay on the ground helplessly. *Don't ever call girl talk 'nonsense'*

Nobody noticed in the commotion as Gambit stole the beer. 

"Rogue! Where are my beers?" A roar was heard throughout the mansion. Mice trembled in the holes, and Rogue lost all the colour in her skin.

"Uh… Ah asked Cyclops t' watch them! It's his fault!" Cyclops squeaked as Rogue handed him over to Wolverine.

"I didn't mean to… I just sort of forgot them because Jubilee and Rogue were beating me up! You can understand that, right?"

Wolverine shook his head sideways. Cyclops just shook with fear.

"Wolverine, Cyclops! What is going on in here?" Storm and Beast entered the room, looking rather angry.

"The Cajun has taken my beers. Rogue was supposed to watch them, but she gave them to Cyclops. Now they're gone and I want revenge!"

"Calm down Logan! All this noise over some beers?" 

"They were not just any beers. They were my private stash… The only things that were good in my life. But now… They've been taken away!"

Wolverine collapsed onto his knees and started to sob. All the people present bent down to comfort him, but he wouldn't stop crying. 

"What a wacko. Crying over some beers…" Cyclops regretted it as soon as he'd said it.

"Say that again…" Wolverine's claws were dangerously close to Cyclops' neck. Cyclops gulped and stayed quiet. 

"I've had enough!" Storm took Wolverine and Cyclops by their necks and dragged them over to a wall. The Beast went out and came back into the room after a minute, holding a struggling Gambit by his coat. Storm pushed Rogue and Jubilee over to the wall. Jean sat down on a chair.

"Right, you people need a good telling off!"

For the rest of the afternoon, all you could hear was lecture after lecture. First was about stealing, then about not saying thank you, then about joining in fights which aren't yours, for eating fatty foods straight after a diet, for losing tempers, and for chatting too long. 

"Storm, Beast. Do you mind? I am trying to work and can not concentrate with that entire racket you two are making! Leave the others alone and shut up!" The professor left the room, leaving the X-men to be quiet.

*FIN* 

My silliest and chaotic fic yet… *What can you expect out of boredom?*

   [1]: mailto:miaowing_kat@hotmail.com



End file.
